The survival of Dr. Dray
This is a fanfiction I am currently workng on in another wiki. The day of the crash CLINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! "Mayday, Mayday, Ship Malfunction!" BOOOOMMMMMM! Day 1 I don't remember how I got this broken rib. I don't remember how I got this deep gash on my forehead I don't remember how I got any of my wounds, all I remember is my name. My name is Dray. Dr. Dray, to be exact. I felt numb, my body, ached all over, and I could remember nothing. Finally, I managed to pull myself up and walk around, I was in a forest. I began to use a knife to break a few blocks of wood, I then sliced them into planks, four to be exact. I then used the knife and fashioned four of the planks into a workbench. How did I know how to do this? I didn't remember anything, and yet I know how to make this item, and I know what it is. I used the workbench to fashion some of the planks into sticks, then those and some planks into an axe, a sword, and pick, and shovel. Again, how do I know what these an items are and how to make them? I began to gather more wood, and make them into wooden planks, when I realized that the sun was setting. I kept working though, but began to feel tired, and very hungry. I found some sheep and killed them, then used the wool and some planks to make a bed, and killed some cows and pigs, I got five pork seven steaks, and four leather, ill figure out what to do with the leather tomorrow. I set my bed down near my table, ate some raw pork and steak, and fell asleep. I woke up to the pain of an arrow piercing my flesh, and spent the rest of the night trying to survive. Day 2 The monsters where endless. They just seemed to keep coming. After three or four monsters, my wooden sword broke. I punched and punched endlessly, my nuckles seemed to crack with each blow. Finally the sun came up, and many of the monsters burst into flames, And some just stopped attacking. But others seem ineffected. There where many types, green ones, that resembles rotting versions of me, Zombies? White, one that resmbled a human skeletal system, Skelotons? The other eight legged, short ones seem like giant archnids called spiders. And finally, some tall, four legged, green beasts. I have no idea what they are called, but they seem to explode when they come close to me. I was half dead when the assault ended, I pulled my self up, It felt just like the first day all over agian. There was no chance of finding my bed and other items agian, but I still had some wood and tools with me, so killed a pig, and ate the pork raw. After eating and resting some more, I decided to get some wood to make a shelter for the night. I also decided to make some armor out of the cow leather I got yesterday, so I made a new crafting table, and made some boots, and some armor pants. after harvesting more wood, and mining enough stone to make a small hut, I started looking for a place to build my home, when I saw a gaping hole in the ground. I built my home near the hole. I killed some sheep for wool, and then, finally, I made a bed and went to sleep to the cozy sound of monsters growling and maoning. Day 3 The night was uneventful. No monster attacks. No explosions. Just sleep. I felt great when I woke up, and was ready for the day; I decide to explore the cave. Then I realized something, since monsters came out at night, shouldn’t they come out in a dark cave? I wondered how I was going to make a light source, when I remembered about torches, they could create light, but I would need coal or charcoal. I took my first few steps into the cave, and saw some stone with black dots all over it. I used my pickaxe and got about 13 pieces of coal, I took them back to my home, and used my work bench to create some torches out of the sticks and coal. I got my sword ready; I was ready for the day. I didn’t very far when I found some stone covered in pink dots; I used my pick to mine it, and founded about 14 after I finished exploring the cave. I quickly ran back to my home, and somehow I knew to smith the ore into iron. I used my workbench to create a furnace out of eight cobblestone, and I used some coal I had founded in the caves to smith the iron. After that, I made an iron sword, pick, and some new boots and a helmet, then I fell asleep for the night. Suddenly, something exploded, my bed was destroyed, and I was hurt badly. I was forced to use my new iron sword to defend my damaged home, monsters poured in, I fought and fought and fought, and almost died. Day 4 Today was the worst day yet. I was sure I had never felt so horrible in my life. My stomach growled loudly, so I pulled the last piece of pork out of my chest. I was about to stuff it in my mouth, raw, when I decided to try something new. There was still a little coal in my furnace, so I threw the pork in there and waited patiently as it cooked. Finally the pork turned a red color; I grabbed it and wolfed it down. I healed so fast, I barely noticed it, unlike eating raw pork, which took forever. My iron sword was bent badly, and I knew it couldn’t take much more, so I decided to go get some more iron, and coal. When I stepped into the cave, I knew something was wrong, all my torches where gone. I got excited and scared at the same time. This meant that there was other intelligent life here besides me. This also meant that someone could be waiting to ambush and kill me. I mined some iron and coal, and ran back to my house as fast as I could; I knew that I didn’t have much time. When I got back, everything seemed just as serene and peaceful as before; but I wasn’t sure. I ran into my house. Laying there was a small book. I opened the book to a random page, and read: Day 234 Today is just as desolate as all the other days, the same routine, the same things over and over. I feel like jumping into a lava lake. I now know there is someone else here with me, and I would have to find them. But not now, because the sun just touched the horizon. And so I made a new bed, and tried to sleep. Finally, after a few hours, I fell into a restless sleep, fitful sleep. Day 5 I woke up. Everything was black. Not night black, pitch black. I accidently rolled of the bed, and felt my face. There was something soft and furry sticking to my face. I pried it off and held it into the light so I could see what it was. It was a cat. The cat meowed happily at me, and I set it on the ground. It just stood there, looking at me. “What do you want?” I said to it. My voice sounded rustic and foreign, as if it weren’t my own. It just meowed at me, and laid down on my bed. “Fine” I said. “Have it your way, I’m leaving for a while.” And so, I left. I went to explore, looking for more signs of other people, I found none. I looked, and searched, and found almost nothing, but then I found a small house, I walked in, I found a sign and carved into it with a rock, you’re not alone, there is a house just over the mountains, come there if you want to see me. And I left. I went home feeling satisfied. I walked into my cave and went very deep, I mined lots of iron and coal, at one point I even found some gold ore. Maybe I should mine some diamonds, I thought to myself. Whatever those are And so, I went back to my house, just as the sun was setting, and I went to sleep, with my cat, I liked the cat, it was good not to be alone. That must be the house the sign was talking about, I will camp by it tonight, and wait tell the person awakes. Day 6 I woke up, and popped my head out the door. I saw a small tent out on the right side of my house. I jumped over to it excitedly, and dug through it. I found some tools and supplies, but nobody was in the tent. Then I saw a small trail of blood leading into the forest, so I grabbed some weapons, food, and tools, And I ran into the forest. When I finally got there, I followed the trail of blood to a tree. The trail of blood went up the tree, and into the leaves, where a young women, about my age was laying. I couldent tell if she was sleeping, unconscious, or dead. I climbed nto the tree, and picked her up, I carried her all the way back to my home, and put her on my bed. I didn't know what to do at first, but then I realized I should get some water and give her a drink. after I did this, I got some food ready for her incase she were to wake up. The sun went down, and I realized how exhausted I was, I knew I couldent stay awake all night. I pulled some blankets all over me, I stayed awake a few hours, wondering what tommarow would bring. Then I slept. Day 7 My ears had grown very sensitive over the last week, and even the slightest sound would wake me up. I heard feet shuffling quietly on the wood floor. I jerked myself up, and grabbed my sword voilently. It was just the women. She was awake and looking around, but she was having a hard time seeing. "Here" I siad. "Let me help you. She jumped at the sound of my voice. "Who are you?" she asked "My name is Dray, Dr. Dray." "My name is Mellina." I took my flint and steel and lit up some torches. I could see that she had light blue eyes, brown hair, and bronze-tan skin. I quickly looked out the windows, the sun was rising fast. "Are you hungry?" I asked." Yes, I would love something to eat. What do you have?" She replied. " I have a few apples, and three peices of cooked pork." I quickly handed her an apple, and a slice of pork. "Thanks, Im starving." She siad She devoured the food in minutes, and I pulled out my pik, my axe, my sword, and a stack of torches."I`m going out to get some resources, the cat is somewhere else in here, and there`s food in the chest if you get hungry." I opened the door and shut it, and ran out. A creeper walked up to me. It was wounded badly already, so I killed it. It dropped a small pile of gray, powdery substance. Gunpowder. My mind seem to say. I cut down some trees, explored the cave, and found some iron. But while I was coming back saw some shiny blue dots on the ceiling of the cave. I made a staircase up to the ceiling, and I mined the blue dots. A blue jem droped out when the block broke. I wasn't shure what it was. I poked my head out of the cave, The sun ws almost gone, so I ran back home. I opened the door, and locked it. Mellina was sleeping. I quickly put the torches out, stored my stuff in my chest, and went to sleep. Day 8 I had a dream that night. Notch was talking to me. "Hello Dray, you have a great destiny, you and mellina must destroy the great evil in the end, if you don`t then everything in this world will be destroyed, Then your world will be next." He siad. "What do you mean?" I siad "How do I get to the end?" "You know, now goodbye Dray, And stop the evil!" After I woke up, I told mellina about the dream, and Notch talking to me. "Wow! Notch taled to you? You must be really important!" She exclaimed "Thats what he told me. But anyways, I found some blue shiny gems in the mines, do you know what they are?" I asked. "Those are diamonds! How many did you find?" She asked me excitedly. "7 in one vien." I replied. "Thats enough for a pik, a sword, and a Enchanting table!" She exclaimed. She grabbed some iron, some sticks and the diamonds, and went to work smashing them into things. She handed me a diamond pik, a diamond sword, and a bucket. She put an iron sword, an iron pik, and an iron bucket in here pack. "Lets get some water, so we can turn the lava into obsidian, then you can mine it with your pik." She siad "'What do we want obsidian?" I asked. "For a nether portal, and a enchantment table, You go get the obsidian, ill make the book." She siad, and ran off. I grabbed myself some water with the bucket. I ran down into the mines, and grabbed some poured the water all over the first lava pit. Then I took 10 minutes to mine about twenty obsidian. I came back up, and gave most of thee obsidian to mwlissa, who began to use it to make the portal, then I pounded the obsidian, diamonds, and the book into an enchantment table. By the time we where finished, it was dark, and we where tired, so we went to bed. Day 9 When we woke up. There was a strange looking zombie hanging around the nether portal. "Whats that?" I asked Mellina "It looks like a pig, and a zombie! Its a zombie pigman!" She replied. "Holy crap, its got a sword, lets kill it!" I yelled, and ran over with a sword, I quickly killed it. It dropped three small gold objexts, and a gold sword. We quickly suited up in some iron armor, and got some supplys, tools, and weapons. "Ready to explore the nether?" I aksed right before we jumped into the portal. "Yup, I`m so excited to possibly die." She replied. We jumped into the portal. When we reappeared, we where in a strange place, the ground was made of some strange red stone, and some of the occasonial brownish sand. "The nether is wierd." I stated. Suddenly a weird noise sounded, and a huge fireball flew at us. It flew right over our heads, and exploded on a wall behind us. Then a huge squid like creature appeared in the distance, and it shot another fireball at us. "Run!" I yelled, and we ran away, when we saw a large structure made of a strange type of brick. On our way there, we found more of those zombie pigmen, and almost fell in a few lava lakes and oceans. We got up on the structure and began exporing it. We found some strange red bumpy items, which we decided to call nether wart. It only grows in that weird sand. We saw a strange kind of balcony, and it had something on it. "Whats that?" I asked, but my question was answered as some human sized, yellow flying monsters that shoot fireballs came out of it. We decided to call it a "monster spawner". "Lets kill them!" I siad. "Indeed." Mellina replied. We killed 30 of them, and got about 20 orange rods from them. We traveled back to the portal, and got back home. When we came to back to the normal world, it was night. "Lets figure out what to do with this stuff later, right now, lets get some sleep." I siad, while yawning. We took of our armor, and threw our items into the chest, and fell asleep. Day 10 When we woke up, I smelled the wonderful smell of rotten flesh and bones burning in the summer sun, I also smelled some pork, bread, and eggs cooking. I turned around to see Mellina cooking breakfast. “Smells good.” I Stated. “What you cooking?” “Just some omelets, and some ham, which is made of pork. Its almost done.” She said cheerfully “Thanks! I`m starving, and I mean literally.” I exclaimed. She sat down two plates of food, one for me, and one for her, we both sat down, and started eating. “Do you think we`ll find anymore survivors?” I asked “Maybe, but you haven`t been here for very long, and you’re the only person I`ve met in about two or three years.” She said simply. We didn’t say much after that, but when we had finished, we got up, and I said “Let’s get to work.” We started by making a brewing stand by bounding a blaze rod a three pieces of cobble together, and then we smashed the rest blaze rods into powder. We then spent all night killing the tall black things for the green pearls, we got about thirty. “Why are we getting these?” Mellina sked. “They are useless.” “I know what to do with them!” I argued I went to work making small cracks into the pearls, and pouring the powder from the rods into them, the cracks would then reseale themselves, and the pearl would turn into an eye like thing. After we did this, we had a small meal, and a conversation about what we where going to do tomorrow, then we went to sleep. Category:Stories